


In Lust (not love) With You

by o_zara_lynn_o



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Dom! Matt, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Pure Lust, Smut., affair, sub! harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_zara_lynn_o/pseuds/o_zara_lynn_o
Summary: Where Matthew is happily living his life, with a girlfriend to whom he plans his whole life with and another one he keeps only for himself. His guilty pleasure..."Bedroom, now.", Harry breathlessly moans, releasing from the hot cavern of Matthew. Matthew chuckles, happily obliging his cutiepie's orders.
Relationships: Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	In Lust (not love) With You

In Lust( not love) With You

"I...I don't know how to stop this.. it's now becoming so much more than a mere lust, everything's blurry…. I'm totally clueless…", Matthew sighed. He had to stop whatever has been going on between him and Harry. They're both married and have loving spouses, but still, he didn't find any reason to stop himself before going to Harrys'... again.

________________

Matthew always wanted to be an actor, doing some supporting roles meanwhile. Always aimed for the lead, but ended up being a part, yes just a supporting role.

When he auditioned for the new series 'Shadowhunters', he tried for Jace, but he got selected for the part Alec. But this time he wasn't that much disappointed, still not very happy. The other roles were paired with gorgeous ladies, and here he was, gay in this. He couldn't deny the fact that he was bi during his high school days, not anymore as he's pretty much happy now with his girlfriend Esther, a travel blogger. Life was going okay… Repeat, was.

He heard about his co-star, a half Costa Rican, half American actor, quite famous, Harry Shum Jr. He also heard that he's a singer and dancer. That's all. The day after tomorrow starts shooting but the cast had to rehearse today. When he arrived at the spot, he saw nobody around. 

'So, I'm the punctual one here..' he thought. Until he saw someone sitting on a stool, a script on his beautiful hands. He peeked around a little more, most of the SH crew members are here, busy, none of the cast arrived. By watching the back of the beautiful hands person, he guessed that the man had a great physique, a gym freak maybe. He was wearing a plain navy blue T and army printed pants. Jet black hair. Before the other man, he found his seat named 'MATTHEW' . Without giving it a thought, he took a seat and when he looked in front, he swears that he had a beat skipped.

"Hi, you must be Matt.. Matthew? Oh sorry, can I call you Matt? Haha.." 

Matthew was like a deer caught in headlights. He looked here and there to find any other person, but none near. Of course Matthew is him, isn't he?

"Uhm Yeah… It's M... Matthew, I mean, hi yeah! It's Matt.. Matthew…" , he said after a pause, thinking that he's the biggest dork alive.  
Matthew didn't ever stutter in front of anyone, not even to his girlfriend while proposing her. 

"No need to freak out, jeez.." Harry said with sarcasm, chuckling to himself. That also made Matthew smile. He took a good look on the other, perfectly dark tanned skin, super built up body, pink thin lips, fully shaved face and hair down, hiding half of his perfect forehead. His eyes are brown and small. 

"I'm Harry by the way." Harry introduced himself as he raised up his hand for a shake. Matthew also raised his one as he saw the hand lingering in front, dumbly smiling.

"Oh Harry! Hi, Harry?" Harry nodded, smiling. He noticed that the other had a charming smile also. Then realization hit him. His eyes widened a bit.

"As in Harry Shum.."

"Yeah, Magnus Bane playing.. you're Alec Lightwood? My co?"

"Yup!" Both shaking their hands.

"I guess none of them are as punctual as us!" Harry chuckled.

"Definitely!" Matthew laughed.

The looks shared between them created an instant bond. Matthew definitely felt it. So did Harry.

_______________

Harry was done with his make-up, Matthew was outside of his trailer, scrolling through his phone. Today's Alecs' wedding scene with Lydia, where Magnus comes to crash it. Their first kiss will also happen. Matthews' a bit nervous, but nonetheless fine.

As Harry came in front of Matt, he was still scrolling. Harry was standing there in all of his glory, pretty excited, more than any other times of his countless times makeup, to show this one to Matt, doing a proud posture. But Matt was oblivious about the others' presence. Harry became disappointed. 

"Mmhmmmm.." Harry fake coughed.

Then Matthew looked up, finding Harry gorgeous as hell. Even girls are put to shame in front of the other.

"You look…" Matthew paused for moment.  
Harry expectantly looked at the taller, eyes sparkling.

"Ridiculous! Haha!" Matthew laughed making Harry pissed. 

" This.." , Harry gestured to his body.  
"Is one of a kind! Which dorks…." He then pointed at Matt, "like you won't ever appreciate!" 

Matthew surrendered raising his both hands up. They really like to get on their nerves.

During today's shoot, the kiss got really steamy for the audiences. On the script, it was only written to have a passionate kiss. Just one. Just one'd have been enough, but at the finishing moment, when Alec pulled away from Magnus' inviting lips, the smaller had to raise his lips once more to trail behind his backening lips. They were in so much into their characters that they didn't realize how much they poured themselves in. 

Matthew would've laughed if it was a rehearsal, but at that time what he saw in Harrys' dark smokey eyes was beyond character. He couldn't help himself as in the next moment, he found himself kissing the hell outta Harry, losing breath after. 

After that, he thought what in the hell that he just did. For the remaining things, he blamed Harry. He thought that all of these happened due to the spur of the moment. He suddenly realized that he's overthinking, which was bothered by a call from Esther. 

After the episode ended, everyone praised the duo about their ethereal performance.

"Damn dude! That left me breathless!" Kat exclaimed with excitement while snaking an arm around Harrys' shoulder. 

"Thanks Kat." Harry smiled. Matthew glanced everywhere except on Harry.

"Yes! This show's gonna get a huge hit due to Malec!" Emeraude grinned as she elbowed Matthew on his waist, Matthew faking a wince after jokingly. 

What Matthew didn't understand was the very much genuine smile he was getting from Harry during the shoot. Oh gosh! His smile's contagious for Matts' health.

"Is she okay now?" Matthew had tears in his eyes, eager to know about his grandma's worsening health. 

"Not much, condition's pretty critical still…", his mom exclaimed with a pained voice.

"But, nana, she..she was quite okay yesterday…." , He couldn't feel his voice anymore, trailing back and forth in his trailer. It's almost midnight. 

"Matty, hold yourself, you know your nana won't like to see her favourite one break down. Everything is going to be alright, baby, moreover Alex is also here so don't worry much, alright?… your dad's calling me, take care honey…", Matt sat on the couch, basking in her soothing voice. The worry didn't even wear off a bit.

"Bye, mom…", he cut the call.

He turned off his trailer lights. It's gonna be a long night without hearing his nanas' voice.

For shooting the finale of season one, the whole cast had to stay on the shooting spot, they couldn't leave until tomorrow as they had an early 5am shooting schedule. Harry was bored in his own trailer, scrolling through his phone after informing his wife Shelby. He thought of pissing Matthew again as he did an evil smirk. He got out from the trailer, it was raining mildly but started to fall cats and dogs when he came near Matts' trailer. His lights were off.

"Strange, is he already asleep?" Harry became disappointed but still there's no formalities between them so who cares!?

Harry smiled to himself and knocked a bit hastily because God! It's raining, so bad!

After which seemed like eternity for Harry, Matthew finally opened the door, looking absolutely wrecked.

"Whoa! You look awful man! Anyways, let me in!", He almost barged in, bumping their chests in the process.

Harry turned the lights on and turned to Matt, he was smiling until he saw the tear stained cheeks and flushed face of Matthew. 

"Are you crying?" Harry became worried. It didn't take time for Matt to completely break down in front of his crush.

Wait, what? No no, Harry. Absolutely no crush or anything.

They're hugging each other, just a comfortable brotherly hug but it meant a little bit more to Harry, also the other way around. 

They stood there, not changing the previous pose. Matthew didn't mind the damp body of Harry as both of them were feeling good. Matthew felt a lot better after telling Harry everything.

"It seems the rain isn't gonna get any better soon…" Matthew said while searching for a towel in his drawer.

"Stop talking and give me a damn towel, tall man!" Harry said while shivering. 

Harrys' dampened hair making him look cute but his dampened body making him look sexy as hell, Matt thought.

He didn't realize that Harry was standing behind him now as he was about to turn back to tell the other about not finding any fresh towel. Their chest bumped into each other.

Matthew got back a little bit and pushed the switch and the lights turned off. It became dead dark all around but still they both felt something. Harry enjoyed the warmth spreading between their chests so he took a step forward, mind's not working.

The kiss was expected. Matthew passionately took over as Harry kissed him back. Eyes closed, smiling. Harry grabbed the tallers' hair and neck, sending shivers down Matts' spine. He held Harry by his waist, bringing the other closer second by second. Soon the innocent lip lock turned into something heated when Matthew asked for entrance, Harry gladly accepting the magical tongue. Matthew bit his lower lip slightly, making him release out a pleasurable moan. Harrys' dampened v neck T was uncomfortably sticky around his body, making him feel cold but suddenly a large hand creeped underneath his shirt. 

"Ahhh…." Harry pulled himself from the intoxication of Matthews' lips, unable to stop himself from moaning. Matthew carefully observed his every reaction.

When they looked at each others eyes for the upteenth time that night, both of them knew that they're screwed. 

Both of them got lost in each others eyes while diving in to eat each other. The full blown make out session made Harry automatically wobbling back to the couch, taking Matthew meanwhile. The kiss never breaking.

They both knew where this'd going but didn't have any urge to stop.

"I..I.." Matthew breathlessly whispered between the kisses. 

"Hm…?", Harry difficultly whimpered.

"I've... always….hhhh... wanted….this…", Matthew laughed a little as Harry was finding it difficult to undress the tallers' shirt. Harry also giggled.

Matthew felt the hardening yet soft buds of the other, pinching lightly and figured out that the smaller was sensitive there after hearing the other wince in pleasure. Harrys' shirt's hem reached to his underarms. They were busy exploring each others body when they fell on the couch together. Though the place's small, but oddly comfy. 

By the time they found each other on the couch, they were both shirtless, Matthews' pants loosened up whereas Harrys' one was hanging around his ankles.

Matthew was on top of Harry, he broke the continuous kiss and stared at the other, smiling. All the time Harry had closed his eyes, but the sudden absence of the warmth irritated him. He opened his eyes, finding the other staring at him with a goofy smile. Harry crinkled his brows in confusion.

"You're really beautiful and hot like this.." Matthew genuinely complemented Harry which caused the other to return the same smile. 

"You're too, now shut up and kiss me, will ya?" Without any further ado, he pulled Matt towards himself with utmost passion as they did a bruising kiss.

Matthew definitely felt their hardening dicks, dry humping isn't helping anymore as he impatiently got up and took off both of their pants fully, also the briefs. 

The heavy rainfall outside is the best contrast with their steamy session going on within. 

Harry was almost desperate to get on the next level. He was practically grinding himself on Matthews' erection, the moans are music to Matts' ears. Precum already leaking..

He then looked at Harry.

'Sweaty body, the thin sheet of sweat making his body hair stick to the skin, feisty...the swollen lips, oh god! How beautiful they'd look wrapped around my dick, and those hands...I wonder what more they can do… the moans are musical, perks of being a singer..what a beautiful mess…' Matthew thought.

"What do you want, baby?", Matthew seductively licked Harrys' left ear while asking, Harry shivered.

"...."

"Tell me...what do you.."

"T…" Harry found it very difficult when Matthew teased him by touching his balls, not paying attention to his dick.

"Hmm? You were saying?" 

'This bitch! Playing dirty..' Harry mentally cried.

"Take ME!", Harry:0, Matt:01

"I thought requests are made politely…"

Yes, Harry gave up.

"Touch me, please, please, take me Matt, oh baby please, pl-" his pleading turned into a low scream as Matthew entered a finger in him.

Harry:00, Matthew:02

"Ahhhhh, oh gosh! Matt! Ahhh, warn me!", Harry's breathless.

After three fingers in and Harry's an actual mess under him. He thought enough of these torture, let's get to real business as he entered him finally, both moaning in content.

"Ahhh, nnnghhhh, M-Matt! Oh yes! There! Yeah!", Harry screamed with joy as Matt reached his prostate. He's feeling a lot of things as Harry clenched around him.

"Release yourself outta me, don't, ahhh, wanna go around spilling, nnngh, your cum from my pants….." Harry hissed due to unbearable pain and unbelievable pleasure. Matthew nodded.

After a lot of hard thrusts, they were about to reach the climax then Matt pulled both of Harrys' arms pinning over his head and pulling the other in a searing kiss. Harry gladly kissed him back, nibbling the lower lip. 

Harry couldn't wait any longer as he spilled between their chests. When Matthew felt his one coming up next, he was about to pull his girth but Harry held it in place, saying a passionate, "Fill me…", purely breathtaking.

They're Goddamn screwed.

It seemed like a blurry night after then. The finale shoots and busy schedules left all the casts running back and forth, no time to breathe. 

Whenever he and Harry would be alone for sometime, Harry'd always have something going on as he didn't talk much.  
Or he made sure not to meet the taller and talk eye to eye.

Matthew couldn't deny the fact that the sex he had with Harry was the best one of his entire life, even Esther couldn't give him this much pleasure and...feels…  
When he woke up that morning at 4am alarm, Harry was already out. 

Yeah, Esther, Esther...no Harry. NO.

Season one wrap up was another event. The series promotions and many reality shows were pain in the ass. Although he and Harry had to stick together for being Malec, they didn't get the time to work things out between them. 

Matthew wanted to spend the whole weekend sleeping, but Emeraudes' message kept him from doing that.

Hey Mattsy! Having a hangout with all of us tonight, I don't do any hope so put your ass here ASAP in my penthouse.  
Alberto already sent the add to you. P.S.- Don't get lost bro. ☜ (↼_↼)

-Emeraude

He found the said message of Emeraude.  
He glanced here and there before waking up, not finding Esther anywhere but the note on the table didn't go unnoticed by him.

Sorry for leaving so early but got a little emergency. Wil be back by dinner, promise. Breakfast's at the table.  
Love you hon. ♡

-Estiee😘

He had to inform the other about the party. When he was about to message his love, a new message appeared on the notification bar.

Harry_ sent a message.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at his phone for a minute, then opening the message slowly.

Hope to see you at the party t'night.  
Don't look like a dork, tall man! :-)

-Harry_

_____________________

He couldn't figure out how he's in this place right now, hungrily ravishing each other, exploring every corner.

"I've missed...this...hhhh", Harry breathed.

"Missed...you….", Matthews' breath hitched at Harrys' voice. The smaller had the smoothest voice ever. Matthew realized.

They pressed into each other longingly. The sex, a mind blowing one, came unexpected totally. At first Matt was thinking who was horny enough to bring the other into a hot kiss, after some time, everything seemed nonsense.

After their 3rd, maybe fourth round, the shower one also counts, they laid back on the master bed in Emeraudes' penthouse, both damp a little. Everyone's passed out.

The both are staring at the ceiling, making it look interesting.

Harry decided to break the silence.

"So.."

"So?"

"What are we?" Bravo Harry! What a question you just asked!

"I dunno...you tell."

"What 'you tell'??!" Harry exclaimed mockingly.

"No strings-"

"Attached? Yup, pretty much." That was expected from him. Also, both of them didn't have any reason to do more than that, friends with benefits sounded better as the other option (is there even any?) was worse. Harry's married, Matthew was also planning to propose officially to his girlfriend, so… their lives were going on happily, no strings attached seemed great. Too great.

"So it's a friends with benefits situation?" Matthew asked for assurance, slightly peeking at Harry beside.

"Wasn't it a one time thing, though for us a twice time thing?"

"Ah…." , Harry didn't want it anymore?

"Kidding! Of course!", The sarcasm and at the same time seriousness made Matthew feel at ease as he sighed in relief.

"I swear you-"

"Well, I've discovered that you want this as much as I want.", That made Matthew completely shocked. 

"No need to say anything, let's just sleep, good night!" , Then Harry turned the other side, making Matthew face his back.

Before anybody woke up, Harry made sure to leave, fully. What made him embarrassed is that he was cuddling with Matt when he woke up. The missing warmth bothered him as he left Matt as before.

__________________

Nothing changed after that. They became normal to each other again. Season two shooting started almost after 4/ 5 month in between they had many events together. Always getting on each others nerves and pissing the other off like before, but the mischievous glances throwing and trying to fuck each other in their trailers was obviously everyone didn't need to know and that became a usual thing for them. Meanwhile Matthew proposed to Esther, she was very happy to plan the wedding as per her opinions and mind. 

For this cause, he threw a party where, however he and Harry ended up on bed after a mind blowing fuck, they also showered together. It was a new feeling for both of them as the shower was nowhere erotic but just massaging each other, the utmost relaxation. 

Eventually sex to sleeping together till the morning, sometimes having breakfast together ( Harry'd die for having a delicious meal made by Matthew, after all he's a great chef and Matt gladly cooked for him), last but not least, cuddling. 

Friends with benefits did a lot of benefit for them, believe it or not.

Or, ruined them?

Did it?

_________________

Pure bliss it is.

"Ahhh, oh yes baby! There….hhhhhh!", Currently Harry's bend over on the countertop of his hotel room, and also a dick in his ass. 

"Oh you're clenching around me babe! Ahhh", Matthew groaned, the pleasure being so overwhelming.

Harry cursed loudly when he felt the taller balls deep and he was very happy to accept all of him in. His dick was now feeling neglected as the pleasure became painfully so much. But Matt forbade him to touch himself tonight so.. by the way, who cares!

When Harry was about to touch himself, Matthew grabbed his wrist and pinned it on his back, over his hips, he also became slightly annoyed.

"I told you not to touch yourself..", Matthew lowly whispered while speeding up the thrusting pace. Harry moaned loudly when Matt spanked his perky butt, hard, noice echoing throughout the soundproof room.

"Ohhhh yess! I've been….a very very baaaad girl! Ahhh!", Harry teased him a little more.

"Oh really?", Matthew then turned Harry back within a snap. Harry was shocked.

"I wanna look at you….", He said while speeding things up. Both of them are close.

The red lips of Harry made them so tempting that he harshly grabbed his neck and pulled him in a harsh yet passionate kiss. Harry also kissed him hard. Soon both reached their desired climax. Harry laid on the countertop and Matthew softly fell on him, panting. Stark naked men flush against each other, feeling the speedy heart beats.

After cleaning up, Harry secured his place within Matthews' arms. When Harry turned a little to the side table for a water bottle, he winced in pain and fell on the bed. Matthew helped him after with care.

"Was I too rough on you?", A drop of water trickling down Harrys' jaw as he finished drinking. He looked at Matthews' worried face and smiled. Matt felt at ease after seeing his genuine smile, yes it's genuine and he knew it better than anyone. 

"Not at all..", Harry became nervous a bit when he saw the tallers' disappointed face and quickly hugged him.

"Haha silly! Well I won't say you weren't rough because damn you were! It was one of the best we've ever had…", Matthew smiled at this.

They've seen each other in every situation, they've been vulnerable to each other, consoling and calming the other when one of them felt off, sneaking always whenever they get time only coming back to the other. As a friends with benefits thing, it became a lot more to them, or at least for Matthew in these past six months. Sex when happy, sex when sad, sex when stressed out, sex when angry or sex when jealous. He won't deny that whenever he saw Harry flirting with other actresses or men, he felt uncomfortable. He knew that Harrys' affectionate and touchy with everyone but…. isn't this affection only reserved for him? Yeah, he's selfish. Well he isn't with a 'friends with benefits' with them so.

He remembers a time when Harry got jealous, or so he thought.

Flashback

They were watching 'Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List' where Matthew played as the hot doorman, Gabriel. 

"You played really well though, but was trying to kiss Victoria everytime necessary?", Matthew was definitely confused. 

"It was on the scr-"

"I know. No need to bark!", Harry was somewhat, annoyed.

"Well….are you jealous-", Matthew smirked, side eyeing the other.

"And why'd I be!?", Harry denied through his lips. "Jealous! Me!", He pointed to himself dramatically, "Never. Pfff!"

"Okay okay!", Matthew laughed and kissed the pout off of Harrys' face as both of them smiled to the kiss.

Matthew did fuck Harry senseless that night, fulfilling every demand of the smaller.

Present

So now, what are they?

"Confess something…", Matthew blurted out without even thinking.

"Like what? Okay, I'd say... I'm in…", love with you… Harry didn't say the second phrase as he thought that it'd freak the hell outta Matt. He never felt like this in a long time. Matthew makes him feel so many things at the same time. Through their countless intercourse sessions and hang outs, he definitely realized that. Matthew expectantly perked his ears up.

"In lust with you..", Harry chuckled.

"What? Is there even such a thing!?", Matthew became confused.

"Well, let's make an exception between our exceptional relationship!", Harry proudly exclaimed. The word relationship knocked something within Matt.

"Okay, well I'd say that I also can't resist you so, I'm in lust with you too? Haha!", he smiled.

The slight pain and excitement got buried within their hearts as they happily drifted off to a comfortable slumber after the little chitchat.

Life wasn't that bad after all.

____________________

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like😏  
> Requests are open about your desired ShumDario fanfic. Leave your plots in the comments 😉  
> Leave kudos now, will you!? 😘


End file.
